Forever and For Always
by tigerlily89
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Say Yes Although it's okay to read as a standalone fic. It's Harry and Ginny pairing


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and the song in this fic is called "Forever and For always" by Shania Twain.

Summary: This is the sequel to my fic "Say Yes" It's Ginny singing this time, at her and Harry's wedding.

The day that the entier wizarding world had anxiously awaited was finally here. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the man who defeated the Dark Lord, was to wed Ginerva Weasley, daughter of Arthur Weasley, Head of the Missuse of Muggle Artifacts office. The morning's Daily Prophet headline read "OUR SAVIOR TO MARRY WEASLEY GIRL" With a very large picture of Harry and Ginny that had been taken just moments after the proposal.

The majority of the magical community hadn't been invited, so they had no choice but to wait for the pictures that would be in the prophet the next day. Those few who had been invited, other than family, hurried to the Burrow where it would be held in the back garden. By the time the two young lovers were ready to take their vows, the Burrow's garden was practcally humming with excitement.

"I, Harry James Potter, do take thee, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be my lawful wedded wife. If I should betray our love, I will have betrayed myself, and in so doing condemn myself to a lifetime of sorrow. I love you with my whole heart, and would lay down my life in excange for yours. I promise to cherish you, and love you all the days of my life," Harry said reverently.

"I , Ginerva Molly Weasley, do take thee, Harry James Potter, to be my lawful wedded husband. If I should betray our love, I will have betrayed myself, and in so doing condemn myself to a lifetime of sorrow. I love you with my whole heart, and would lay down my life in excange for yours. I promise to cherish you, and love you all the days of my life, " Ginny said when Harry had finished.

"With this cord I bind you to eachother. Two lives become one in Holy Matrimony," Minerva McGonagall said with tears in her eyes, as she wraped a golden cord around harry and ginny's entwined hands. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Harry pulled Ginny to him and kissed her softly as the crowd cheered. Soon the cheering died down and the chairs were cleared and replaced with a glimmering dance floor.

"The bride wished to sing a song for her groom," Mrs. Weasley said, and Ginny went to the center of the dance floor, microphone in hand. The music started to play and then she began to sing.

_In your arms I can still feel the way you  
want me when you hold me  
I can still hear the words you whispered  
when you told me  
I can stay right here forever in your arms _

_And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
and there ain't not how  
I'll never see that day... _

_'Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our days  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always_

Harry came out to join her on the floor as she continued to sing to him.

_Mmmm, baby  
In your heart - I can still hear  
a beat for every time you kiss me  
And when we're apart,  
I know how much you miss me  
I can feel your love for me in your heart _

_And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't now way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day... _

_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always_

The two lovers stared at eachother

_(I wanna wake up every morning) _

_In your eyes - (I can still see  
the look of the one) I can still see  
the look of the one who really loves me  
(I can still feel the way that you want)  
The one who wouldn't put anything  
else in the world above me  
(I can still see love for me) I can  
still see love for me in your eyes  
(I still see the love) _

_And there ain't no way  
I'm lettin' you go now  
And there ain't no way  
and there ain't no how  
I'll never see that day... _

_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always_

_Cause I'm keeping you  
forever and for always  
We will be together all of our day  
Wanna wake up every  
morning to your sweet face - always _

_I'm keeping you forever and for always  
I'm in your arms_

When Ginny finished her song Harry kissed her soundly. The guests cheered and everyone crowded onto the dance floor to congradulate the happy couple. Hours later the bride and grrom were finally able to get away from their guests. The apparated to an island in the Carribbean that was invisible to muggles, where they would spend the two weeks of their honeymoon.

"Well _Mrs_. Potter, what would you like to do first? Go swimming? Or perhaps a nice broom ride around the island?" Harry asked his new wife.

"Actually _Mr_. Potter, I think I'd like to go to the hotel for the night," Ginny said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Your wish is my command my love," he said. The two apparated to their room and got settled.

"I loved the song, will you sing it for me again sometime?" he asked.

"Anytime love, For ever and for always, that's what we are."

Harry kissed her softly and the two young lovers went into the bedroom to make good use of their heart-shaped bed.

Authors note: Did you like it? Hate it? Reviews are welcome. :)


End file.
